ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Leo (series)/Episodes
__NOWYSIWYG__ 1. Ultraseven is defeated by Magma's pet monsters, the Giras brothers. A new Ultraman arrives, one with a dark past.... Alien Magma, Giras Brothers 2. Leo is nearly overwhelmed by the Giras Brothers and Alien Magma, but is saved by Dan. The city is not so lucky. Alien Magma, Giras Brothers 3. A mysterious alien begins attacking and brutally killing MAC members. Leo must stop it. Alien Tsuruk 4. Leo is defeated, and Dan trains Gen even harder. Unfortunately, the monster won't wait. Alien Tsuruk 5. TBA Kanedoras 6. Leo fails to save a woman, angering her lover. He must train to defeat the new threat. Alien Karly 7. Gen is suspicious of the strange flower Kaoru found. Little does anyone realize that the flower is under the control of the evil Kendoros! Kendoros '''8. Gen saves a civilian but allows the monster to get away. Gen is suspended from MAC and sent to the mountains to train... Vekira 9. Gen enjoys a day off at an amusement park with his friends. However, a space monster called Guiro has taken up residence there... Guiro 10. A kaiju arrives and Gen recognizes it as an old friend. Can he defeat it? Ron 11. Alien Kettle has come to earth, killing the father of a child. How will he deal with his grief? Alien Kettle 12. An Aboriginal man may just hold the secret to defeating a monster. Bango 13. TBA Alien Vibe 14. TBA Antales 15. TBA Alien Flip 16. The dreadful Alien Atler has come to earth, and Dan tells Gen he is no match for this enemy. She also has the power to wipe out entire planets... Alien Atler 17. A werewolf stalks young women during the nights. One young girl refuses to stay indoors. Alien Wolf 18. ''' A horde of vampire bats is shot down, and Momoko finds a wounded girl in a field. Tooru suspects something of her. Batton '''19. Gen and some friends go to Hokkaido, but the village doesn't allow fishing during the Bon festival. However, the Alien Boze may have been awakened. Alien Boze 20. An alien boy arrives on earth, pursued by a monster. MAC must stop it before it murders too many people and kills the gentle Bock. Bock, Dogyuh 21. TBA Alien Alpha, Northsatan 22. TBA Garon and Littre 23. TBA Alien Coro, Renbolar 24. Alien Sarin, Carolyn, Gamerot 25. TBA Alien Clean, Satan Beetle 26. TBA Pressure 27. TBA Oni-on, Planet Apple Chicken 28. TBA Alien Paradai 29. Dan sees a woman who he believes to be Anne. But the Uringa alien calls her "mother." What is the connection, and is she really Anne? Uringa 30. TBA Alien Magma, Rolan 31. TBA Alien Virmin, White Flower Spirit 32. A skilled female gymnast has been acting strangely lately. What secret does the moon hold about her? Princess Kaguya, Kiraa 33. 34. 35. TBA TBA 36. TBA TBA 37. TBA TBA 38. TBA TBA 39. TBA TBA 40. A beast under the guise of a Flying Saucer travels from a distant planet to attack Earth. MAC doesn't detect it, and gets all but destroyed. Silver Bloome, Black Directive 41. Tooru and some friends try to attract a flying saucer. Unwittingly, they draw the attention of Black Dome, which had been summoned to earth by Commander Black. Black Dome, Black Directive 42. Another saucer, Absorba, has been summoned to earth. Gen suspects it is taking advantage of a boy's kind feelings towards animals. Absorba, Black Directive 43. The saucer monster Deemos has been called down to earth by Black Directive, and begins killing the inhabitants of Gen's town. What can the ultra do in this situation? Deemos, Black Directive 44. A new saucer creature has arrived on earth, but Tooru's school conflict may get in the way of its destruction. Black Garon, Black Directive 45. Scientists start investigating Black Star, and Commander Black brings in an assassin to stop them. Meanwhile, Tooru befriends a mysterious girl... Blizzard, Black Directive, Mayuko 46. A new powerful saucer creature has been summoned to earth. Two brothers have an encounter with it, but the police refuse to believe a monster is behind their accident. Black Directive, Hungler 47. Black Terrina arrives on earth, scattering pretty shells down upon Japan. Little to the humans know the evil will behind the pretty objects as they collect them. Black Directive, Black Terrina 48. Gen meets a friend who he broke up with over selfishness. The newest saucer monster may bring their conflict to the centre stage again. Black Directive, Satan Mora 49. Tooru mourns his losses and finds a teru teru bozu, unaware it is really Nova in disguise. Nova, Black Directive 50. (temporary) Bunyo has come to earth! He may not have strength, but he's smart, as Leo may soon find out.. Black Directive, Alien Bunyo 51. The most powerful saucer beast is summoned from Black Star. What will be the fate of Leo, and the fate of earth? Black End, Black Directive, Black Star Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Leo Episodes Category:Episode Lists Category:Episode Guides Category:Ultraman Leo